The Maple's Shadow
by flying waffle popsicle
Summary: Although Mapleshade is dead, she still haunts those alive. Follow in the paw steps of Willownose, Applefrost and Shyheart as they must discover their destinies and thwart the dark-hearted she-cat.
1. Alliegnaces

**Allegiances**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Darkstar - black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Spiketail - gray tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Echosnout - dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Milkfur - white she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Minnowpaw**

Splashfoot - pale gray tom with green eyes

Eeltail - gray and black tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Perchfoot - plump, thick-furred gray tom with blue eyes

Volesnout - tabby tom with yellow eyes

Nettleclaw - gray tom with sharp claws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Heronpaw**

Talonheart - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Pebblestep - brown she-cat with white paws

Fishleap - light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sunclaw - orange tom with sharp, green eyes

Toadleap - black tom with white paws, ears and tail tip, amber eyes

Ripplestripe - black tabby tom

 **Apprentice: Volepaw**

Streamtail - silver she-cat with amber eyes and a long fluffy tail

 **Apprentices**

Minnowpaw - small, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Heronpaw - orange tabby tom with white paws

 **Queens**

Reedshine - dark orange she-cat (Mother of Applekit, dark brown tom with amber eyes, Willowkit, pale brown she-cat with green eyes and a distinctive pink nose, and Shykit, white tom with orange and black spots, green eyes.)

Leopardwhisker - golden she-cat with dappled tabby spots and bright green eyes, currently pregnant

Daisyspots - white she-cat with ginger tabby spots and blue eyes (Mother of Troutkit, fluffy gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, Tanglekit, dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, and Rosekit, ginger she-cat with light blue eyes)

 **Elders**

Rainfall - skinny black tom with a lame leg with green eyes

Tigerleap - orange tabby tom with black ears and green eyes

Duskfall - black she-cat with a graying muzzle and green eyes

Snowfall - long-haired, deaf white she-cat with blue eyes

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Oakstar - strong brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Beetail - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cloudberry - long furred white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors**

Deerdapple - silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlebreeze - orange tabby tom with green eyes

Seedpelt - gray she-cat speckled with darker flecks and blue eyes

Thrushtalon - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Beechclaw - cream colored tom with green eyes

Bloomheart - gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Rooktail - black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Mistpaw - thick furred gray she-cat with green eyes

Sweetpaw - brown tabby she-cat with white paws and white chest, green eyes

 **Elders**

Rabbitfur - gray tabby tom

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Smokestar - dark gray, almost black, tom with dark amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Houndtooth - brown and white tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Sloefur - black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Redpaw**

 **Apprentices**

Redpaw - dark ginger she-cat

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Breezestar - white she-cat with green eyes and black ears

 **Deputy:** Icewing - white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Larkwing - silver and black tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Heatherwhisker - pinkish gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens**

Rabbitwhisker - brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Chivekit, dark brown tabby tom)

* * *

 **Just want to let you guys know, I did not add all of the cats in the Thunder, Shadow and Wind allegiances because they where not important. Some of thei may be messed up with the time line, but please keep in mind that this is _FanFiction_ , take note of the fiction. None of this really happened! Just letting you guys know. **


	2. Prolouge

A yowl split through the chilly dawn air.

A queen was giving birth.

In a small clearing a black she-cat paced, her fur fluffed up against the wind. Occasionally she cast worried glances at the nursery.

"Calm down Darkstar!" grunted Spiketail, as the blue-eyes leader bumped into him. He stood up, shaking out his gray pelt. "What has you so worried? You've been pacing in this clearing ever since Reedshine began to give birth."

Darkstar flicked her tail in annoyance. "And you have been sitting here staring at the nursery as if you life depends on it," she growled.

Spiketail shrugged, "I'm just worried about her, that's all." He licked his fur quickly then turned to face his leader.

Darkstar realized for a moment that the gray tom liked Reedshine. She felt a purr riding in her throat, but kept it down. Best to not let her deputy realize that she knew of his secret.

"And I am worried too. If Mapleshade gets to her..." Darkstar couldn't stand the thought. She had banished Mapleshade several moons ago, who knew what would happen if her spirit attacked Mapleshade?

Spiketail sighed, "I know what you mean, ever since Mapleshade injured Rainfall..."

"Maybe we should go check on her?" asked Darkstar tensely, casting a quick glance at the nursery.

Spiketail hooded, and began to head off into the nursery. Darkstar followed, her blue eyes glittering against the darkness.

As soon as she looked at the ginger she-cat, she wished she hadn't. Blood pooled around the queen, soaking into her fur. Her pelt rippled every now and then, causing the queen to yowl from pain.

Echosnout was beside her, her black and white pelt bushed up from worry, "I've tried giving her herbs but all she does is cough them up." The medicine cat sighed as Reedshine cried out in pain yet again. "I wish I could help her, but she is in the paws of StarClan now."

"StarClan? No, no, no, no. But the Dark Forest? Yes," a voice purred from a dark corner of the den, and a tortoise ell and white she-cat emerged, her amber eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Mapleshade," growled Darkstar, unseating her claws as she stared at Mapleshade. "What are you doing here?"

Mapleshade rolled her eyes dramatically, "I honestly expected you to be smarter than that Darkstar. Isn't it obvious? Reedshine is here giving birth to Appledusk's kits. And now I have the chance to get my revenge!"

The dark-hearted she-cat pounced on Darkstar, sending the leader spiraling to the ground. In a heartbeat she was back up, but then she fell back yet again with a blow from Mapleshade's paw.

Before Mapleshade could attack the leader again, Spiketail pounced on her back, trying to get a grip on Mapleshade's neck.

"I will avenge my kits!" she yowled, standing up. Spiketail flew through the air, and landed on the ground with a crack. Mapleshade turned around to see blood pooling around Spiketail's head. Mapleshade's eyes flashed with triumph as the gray tom's flank stopped rising and falling. She quickly jerked her head in time to meet with a charging Darkstar.

The two she-cats locked together in battle. The swiped and ducked, until Mapleshade fell limp in Darkstar's jaws.

Darkstar's eyes flashed with triumph as her opponent fell onto I the ground. "I think we are safe now," she announced.

Her triumph was short lived however, as Mapleshade stood up quickly, surprising her attacker. "My vengeance will never be complete," she growled, and lunged at Darkstar.

 **I, personally, am not very proud of this prolougue. I promise you the next chapter will be better!**


End file.
